


Coming Home is Easy

by natashasbanner



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Even though Carol has to go, it’s the small moments with Maria and Monica that make it so easy to come back home.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Coming Home is Easy

The feeling of Maria’s warm body pressed against hers was one of Carol’s favorites. Even as Vers she had flashes of someone, someone she loved so much it hurt not to remember their face, their name, anything. 

Carol still didn’t remember everything from her old life, but she was certain about her love for Maria. 

“How are you awake already,” Maria mumbled sleepily, shifting slightly against Carol. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Carol said quietly with a soft chuckle. 

“When could you ever?” Maria asked, sounding a little more awake. 

Carol smiled. “Some things never change, I guess.” 

She held Maria closer and Maria turned in her arms, rolling over until they were facing each other. 

“‘Morning,” she said, her eyelids drooping slightly. She clearly wasn’t all the way awake yet. 

Carol leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, and Maria’s eyes fluttered closed. She pressed her body completely against Carol’s and nuzzled her forehead against her neck. 

“Go back to sleep,” Carol whispered, running her fingers up and down Maria’s back. 

“You’re leaving today,” Maria grumbled, her breath warm against Carol’s skin. 

“Not until tonight,” she reminded her. “You have time to sleep more.”

Maria didn’t respond and Carol could feel her breathing even out again. She smiled softly to herself. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave again,” Carol whispered a few minutes of listening to Maria’s quiet breathing. “You don’t deserve the constant coming and going.” 

“Stop it,” Maria said and pinched her side. “I love you, no matter what, no matter how many times you have to come and go. You got that?” 

Carol smiled softly, a single tear running down her cheek. She pressed her lips against Maria’s forehead. 

“I got it,” she said. “I love you too.” 

“Good,” Maria said with a short nod. 

The sound of a door creaking down the hall broke their peaceful moment and Carol couldn’t help but smile. 

“I was wondering what was taking so long.”

A moment later, Maria’s bedroom door was flung open and Monica came barreling in and leapt onto the bed. She squeezed herself between them and let out a long sigh. 

“How are you still in bed?” 

“Some of us don’t like to rise with the sun,” Maria grumbled. 

“You know your mom needs her sleep,” Carol teased. “Otherwise she’s a grouch.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Monica agreed, seriously. 

“For that, the two of you are uninvited from my bed.” 

Carol laughed. “I think she’s bluffing.” 

Monica nodded and Maria huffed, but she just rolled over so her back was to the two of them. 

“See?”

“It’s too early for this.” 

Monica let out a big yawn and settled into the pillows her eyelids drooping like Maria’s had. 

“Maybe she’s on to something,” Carol said, tugging the covers over Monica and kissing her forehead. 

Monica didn’t respond, already fast asleep. Carol laid back, content to watch her girls sleep as the sun rose. 

Leaving was never going to get easier, but it was moments like this, no matter how small that she got to share with them, always made coming home easy. 


End file.
